


pacify her

by katerinawastaken



Series: Dreamnotfound Songfics [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A little angst, Angst, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, George loves Dream, Idiots in Love, Infidelity, Love Confessions, M/M, Runaway Bride, Song: Pacify Her (Melanie Martinez), Songfic, Sorry Fundy, fundy deserves better, not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerinawastaken/pseuds/katerinawastaken
Summary: “Before we continue, is there any one, in this hall right now that has any reason that these two should not be wed?” Wilbur’s voice carried loudly through the church, his words echoing through the depths of George’s mind.George wanted nothing more than to stand up and loudly blurt out his feelings, but he knew he couldn't. Not when his best friend's happiness was on the line, not when George knew how selfish it would be... But what if he did it anyways?_____I saw a tik tok of dnf with this song in the background and immediately decided to write this.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dreamnotfound Songfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064429
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	pacify her

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!! New songfic that I wrote while procrastinating writing my new King George chapter, so have this!
> 
> I listened to "Melancolic (Pacify Her Remix)" on Spotify while writing this, so feel free to listen while you read!!!

“Before we continue, is there any one, in this hall right now that has any reason that these two should not be wed?” Wilbur’s voice carried loudly through the church, his words echoing through the depths of George’s mind. 

Every bone in his body was telling him to stay seated, to let his silly infatuation go and let Dream find happiness with Fundy. It was wrong to think about Dream that way, especially on his best friend’s literal wedding day, and yet here George was.

_ Tired, blue boy walks my way _

_ Holding a girls hand _

Seeing Dream up there, though, staring at the crowd, staring at  _ George.  _ Why would he do that? How on EARTH could Dream possibly do that and not expect the older boy to want to interfere? The blond’s green eyes bore into George’s chocolate ones, a longing look crossing his face for a slight second, his eyes blinking a few times before turning his head back to reluctantly look at Fundy. 

_ That basic bitch leaves finally _

_ Now I can take her man _

“-And now by the power vested in me”  _ No, no, no, no, no, NO!  _ “I now pronounce you two,”  _ NO! I can’t let this happen, I can’t do this.  _ “Partners in marri-”

**“I OBJECT!”**

_ Someone told me stay away from things that aren't yours _

_ But was he yours, if he wanted me so bad? _

The words left George’s throat without a second thought, everybody’s eyes in the church flying to the brunet, loud gasps echoing throughout the large church. None of it mattered, though. Because the only thing that mattered was the way Dream’s eyes widened, the way his jaw dropped slightly, the way his breathing involuntarily picked up. Dream was staring at George and only George, he wasn’t looking at Fundy, or the crowd; only George. 

_ Pacify her _

_ She's getting on my nerves _

“Dream, get away from him, get off the stage.” George’s voice was oddly confident, as if he hadn’t just ripped the hearts of everyone around him out and stomped on it repeatedly. Dream followed the older boy blindly, his eyes not once leaving George. 

_ You don't love her _

_ Stop lying with those words _

A broken cry leaves Fundy’s throat, sending a pang of guilt through George’s body. “W-why? What is happening?” George suppressed his guilt with a thick gulp, taking Dream’s hand and pulling him behind a wide pillar. 

“G-George, what are you doing?” Dream’s voice was shaky, yet he never moved his eyes. The yellow bouquet of flowers that the blond had been holding was now forgotten on the floor, but if Dream cared about it, he didn’t show it. 

George took a shaky breath in. “Dream… I- I’m in love with you, okay! And I couldn’t just sit there and watch you marry someone, not when I know that you love me too.” The blond started to open his mouth to speak, but George cut him off. “Don’t you dare say that you don’t. Don’t you dare tell me those lies, Dream. You may have convinced Fundy that you love him, but I know the truth.”

_ Pacify her _

_ She's getting on my nerves _

The brunet cupped Dream’s cheek, his brown eyes flickering to the blond’s plump lips before moving looking back to Dream’s green ones. “George… please…” The younger boy’s voice was a hoarse whisper, his tongue unconsciously gliding across his bottom lip as a look of desire quickly flashed in his eyes. “Please don’t do this…”

_ You don't love her _

_ Stop lying with those words _

Taking a step closer, George bit his lip, his face so close to Dream’s that he could smell the fresh peppermint of his toothpaste and feel the hot breath that fanned his face. “I’m sorry, Dream. But you know I have to.” Before Dream could speak, George crashed his lips against the blond’s, the taller boy freezing up.  _ Fuck, fuck, FUCK! Pull away, George! He doesn’t love you, this was all a mistake! You’re a terrible person, just make it stop, MAKE. IT. STOP! _

And George was about to stop. Until a soft moan escaped Dream’s lips, his body finally reacting to the kiss and his leg wrapping around George’s waist, his hands threading into the soft tufts of George’s brown hair. Dream began to kiss George back, his breath heavy and hot, the kisses sloppy and desperate yet also passionate and heartfelt. This was everything George wanted, this moment. Just him and Dream against the world, two lovers torn apart and brought back together in the worst of ways, both of them knowing how wrong it was, but bathing in how right it felt. 

_ I can't stand her whining _

_ Where's her binky now? _

George unconsciously pushed Dream against the pillar, one arm hooking around Dream’s leg and the other around his waist, trying to get as close as he could to the blond. Dream’s hand moved to undo George’s tie, his eyes meeting the brunet’s with lust and hunger flooding the now dark orbs. George gripped at the taller boy’s thigh, the motion causing something to snap in Dream’s mind as regret and guilt washed over his body.

_ And loving her seems tiring _

_ So boy, just love me, down, down, down _

George sensed the change, staring into Dream’s eyes. “D-Dream?”

The blond suddenly pushed George off of him, his hands running through his hair. “No no no, no.” He backed up, now fully visible by the audience of people that George had quite honestly forgotten about.

_ Someone told me stay away from things that aren't yours _

_ But was he yours, if he wanted me so bad? _

George swallowed thickly, taking slow steps towards Dream. “That’s what I had to do.”

Dream shook his head rapidly, his eyes gleaming with tears. “What, kiss me?” A new round of gasps flooded the church.

“WHAT?” George’s eyes snapped to Fundy’s, guilt clouding his mind. “George, w-why!”

_ Pacify her _

_ She's getting on my nerves _

George turned away, wanting to go anywhere but here, wanting to escape the pain he felt, the heartbreak and guilt that he was experiencing.  _ He doesn’t want me. I’ve ruined this for nothing. I lost Dream.  _ George failed to notice any of the commotion that followed, he wasn’t focusing on Sapnap cursing him out, or Wilbur crying over the mockery of his church. It wasn’t until Tommy’s voice addressed Dream that George slowly perked up.

_ You don't love her _

_ Stop lying with those words _

“Dream? Did you pull away when he kissed you?” Tommy’s voice was soft and gentle, which caused George to be filled with confusion at the new side of the child that Tommy was showing. Dream remained silent, his head trained on the floor. Fundy’s eyes welled with tears. 

George sighed, knowing that as much as it would suck, Fundy deserved to know the truth. “He didn’t.” Fundy’s eyes locked on George’s, the pain that filled his brown eyes causing George to want to break down and cry. “He kissed me back.” 

_ Pacify her _

_ She's getting on my nerves _

A loud silence fell over the church as Fundy slowly turned to Dream, who had begun to slowly lift his head to look at his fianceè. “Dream? What- Why?”

The blond opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, his eyes meeting Fundy’s and a tear leaking from his right eye. “Fundy, I-” Dream’s head turned to look at George, who stood between the two awkwardly. “I’m sorry.”

_ You don't love her _

_ Stop lying with those words _

Dream then grabbed George’s hand, using his free hand to hold up his dress as he began to run from the church, dragging the brunet behind him. Shock filled George’s body from head to toe, his eyes wide as he stared at Dream in wonder. “Dream, what are you doing?”

_ Pacify her _

_ She's getting on my nerves _

The taller boy looked at George, the sun surrounding his hair in a golden halo, his white dress flowing brilliantly in the wind and smiled at the shorter. “Running away with you.” His hand moved to grab George’s, the brunet staring down at their intertwined hands and then moving his eyes back Dream, a small smile playing on his lips. “It’s me and you against the world, Georgie. Always has been, always will be.” Dream abruptly stopped running, pulling George in to press flush against his tall build and kissed him harshly. George immediately melted into the motion, his hands wrapping around Dream’s neck as he returned the kiss with the same intensity and ferocity that Dream had initiated. Their lips molded together as if it was meant to be, Dream’s tongue pressing deeper into George’s mouth as he explored the new space. 

_ You don't love her _

_ Stop lying with those words _

When they pulled away, their foreheads were pressed together, brown and green eyes meeting and goofy smiles plastered on their faces. George brushed his thumb against Dream’s cheek, laughing slightly. “Let’s run then, Dream. Us against the world.”

Dream tilted his head into George’s touch, his tongue running across his lips. “You promise?”

_ Pacify her _

_ She's getting on my nerves _

George nodded, encasing Dream’s hand in his own and kissing it softly. “I promise.”

_ You don't love her _

_ Stop lying with those words _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!!!


End file.
